


MuggleBorn (Neville x OC)

by MuggleHuffle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Magic, Muggle-born, Ravenclaw, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuggleHuffle/pseuds/MuggleHuffle
Summary: Roxanna Rudy Duggan is an African American muggle-born who is raised on a homestead farm with her parents.She loves to read about magic and fantasy related topics in her spare time but deems it all just to be a story, fake.What happens if she receives an invitation to Hogwarts.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom & Original Character(s)





	MuggleBorn (Neville x OC)

Roxanna decided she couldn’t fall asleep for the night, how could she? It will be her birthday once again tomorrow and it feels as though she was being renewed with unlimited energy due to her excitement. Her family, the Duggans, never really could do much celebrating because of their current money problems. Though it never bothered Roxanna much. Her Mum always managed to make her feel special with a cake after dinner. She always loved being able to get a piece of her Mum’s delectable carrot cake that she only gets to bake on certain occasions. It saddens Roxanna that they don’t get to enjoy it more often, but that’s okay. Having them once in a blue moon like that makes them taste oh so much more wonderful.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts, Roxanna slid out of her blankets. She reached down for one of her favorite books, The lion The witch and The wardrobe, that lies under her bed and then grabbed the flashlight that is on her nightstand. She glanced at her door and hesitantly turned on the flashlight. She shined the light against one of the bedroom walls. She puts her hand in front of the fluorescent beam. She started making random shadow figures causing her to suppress a giggle. Roxanna then suddenly heard the familiar melody of a melancholic wolf howling in the distance. She changed her shadow puppet into the shape of a wolf’s head and made it look like it was howling along with them. Roxanna sighed quietly and pointed the flashlight down at the book in her lap and opened the book to where she left off.

~*~  
Morning came slower than Roxanna hoped. She’s currently lazily spread out on her bed with one of her short legs hanging off the side while the book is in her hands hovering over her face. She kind of regretted not going to sleep as she was kind of tired now. Sadly it’s too late as the sun is already showing its bright, annoying face. Roxanna yawned loudly. She closed her book and sat it aside. After doing nothing for the past ten minutes, her bedroom door opened to reveal her mother and a rather hyper border collie. The brown collie jumped on Roxanna’s bed and started licking all over her face.

“AAHh! N-no N-nutmeg d-down stop!” Roxanna giggled, trying to keep her mouth closed. The dog didn’t listen though and continued to lick her owner until she pushed her off the bed. “Grooooss! You licked inside my mouuuth!” whined Roxanna.

“Well, that’s one way to give a Birthday Kiss. I would give you one too but you’re covered in dog slobber now. Her mother joked as Nutmeg jumped on her, her tail wagging excitedly. “Ain’t that right Nutmeg, you gave Roxie a kiss, want to give her another one?” 

“That’s not necessary!” Said Roxanna as she stood up from her bed while cleaning her face with her sleeve. Her mother chuckled and pulled her into a brief hug.

“Breakfast is done sweetie, come down and eat, Happy Birthday.” Her Mum gently kissed the top of her head and motioned her to go downstairs.

Roxanna raced downstairs with Nutmeg following not far behind her. As she gets off the staircase she is picked up in large arms and is being swung around by none other than her Dad.

“Good morning Rudy! How’s our precious daughter.”

“I’m fine”

“Roxanna Rudy Duggan!” Her mother suddenly shouted from upstairs and came into view with a hand on her hip.

“What’s wrong dear?”

“Roxanna, explain why there is a flashlight under your covers.” She demanded, disregarding her husband’s concern.

“I, uh well, you see-” Roxanna started but was quickly cut off.

“You stayed up all night didn’t you.” She asked sternly.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Roxanna admitted quietly.

“Jilian, dear I don’t think it’s that big of a deal-”

“You know I hate her not sleeping, Galvin, It’s not healthy.”

He sat Roxanna down in a dining room chair. “Yes I know but you can’t get mad at her, It is her birthday.”

Her mother glared at him and shook her head. “Fine, you're lucky it’s your birthday young lady.” She said while walking into the kitchen and fixing up the plates.

“Sorry Mother…” 

Jilian looked at her daughter and sighed. “Don’t worry about it dear, just try not to do that again.” Jilian laid down the plates of food and sat next to her husband and the family started to eat their breakfast.

~*~

It’s late afternoon, Roxanna and Nutmeg are currently running around taking care of their chores. Nutmeg is helping her herd the sheep inside their pin before nightfall. Herding the sheep is one of Roxanna’s favorite things to do on the farm. She had made friends with all of them but she is mostly attached to the baby lamb that was born a few weeks ago. She walks into the sheep’s pin and looks around for a certain cloud with legs. 

“Bella! There you are!” Roxanna exclaimed as she spotted her favorite lamb. Bella walks up to her slowly. The bell that is around her neck jingles softly as she walks. Roxanna reaches her hand out and pets her. The lamb baas at the attention as a rather jealous Nutmeg barks from outside the pin. “Such a cutie, yes you are, here” She coos pulling out a baby carrot. The lamb munches on the carrot happily.

“Roxanna, dinners going to be done in twenty minutes, finish up with the sheep and come inside!” Her father’s voice shouts from the house.

“Coming!” Roxanna shouts back as she stands up and dusts off her skirt. “Bye girl.” She exits the pin and closes the gate. Roxanna decided to race Nutmeg to the house, Nutmeg ended up winning. She grumbled at her defeat and glared at Nutmeg. “You got lucky,” Roxanna said and went into the kitchen and made the border collie’s dinner.

“Wash up before dinner hun.”

“I know dad, just feeding the dog,” Roxanna replies, setting down the dog bowl, which is filled with a variety of raw meats and vegetables. Nutmeg walks up slowly and stares at her, giving her the famous puppy eyes. “Give me your paw Nutmeg, come on.” She murmurs holding out her palm. The collie sits immediately and lifts her white paw into her owner's hand and Roxanna smiles. “Good girl, go eat.” She praised, pointing towards the bowl and Nutmeg started to quickly eat.

Her parents left the kitchen to go do their own things before dinner. Roxanna goes into the bathroom to wash her hands and face as her father asked of her earlier. As she walks out, a few knocks come from the front door.

“I got it!” Roxanna calls out and races for the door. She opens it and looks up to see an old lady dressed in a dark emerald green robe and a tall pointy hat. Roxanna has never seen someone dress so strangely before. 

“Hello, Roxanna, I am Professor McGonagall from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. May I come in and speak with you and your parents?”

Roxanna stared blankly at the lady before her. She was really confused about how she knew her name as she never met this person in her life. She shook her head lightly and blinked, remembering that she asked her a question. She turned from the Professor and called out to her parents. “Mum, Dad there is a crazy lady outside and she wants to speak to you!” She shouted. McGonagall was taken aback and stared down at Roxanna and sighed to herself. Soon enough both her parents with confused faces come into the living room.

“Can we help you?” Her father spoke.

“Mr. and Mrs. Duggan, it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Minerva McGonagall. I am a Professor and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I would like to speak with you both regarding Roxanna’s future at Hogwarts.”

“What are you talking about?”

“If you give me at least ten minutes of your time, I can explain.”

Roxanna’s mother comes up and opens the door wider for the professor. “Please, do come in. Make yourself at home Ms. McGonagall.” Jilian gestured to her to come inside.

McGonagall nodded and thanked her before walking in and sitting on the couch.

“Woah Woah Woah! Who said you could invite her into our house?” 

“Galvin, don’t be rude!” Jilian spoke smacking his arm. “I apologize for my Husband’s behavior.”

“It is not a problem, I completely understand.” Roxanna stares at the adults from a distance and McGonagall seems to notice. “Come join us, dear, I need to speak with you as well.” Roxanna gulps and nods. She walks over and sits on the loveseat across from the Professor.

“Roxanna, I have a letter I would like to give you,” McGonagall spoke as she took out a tan-colored envelope with a scarlet wax seal and handed it to the child.

Roxanna gingerly took the envelope and looked at it. She stared at it for a few moments before breaking the seal. She took out the letter and began to read over it.

“What does this mean?” asked Roxanna as she lifted the letter when she finished reading it.

“You’re a witch Roxanna. You have been accepted into Hogwarts. There you will learn how to use magic effectively and safely under the guidance of the Professors If you wish to attend.”

The world freezes for Roxanna as she absorbs the information the Professor just told her. Her face was filled with fear and she looked up at her parents.

“A-a w-witch?” Roxanna stutters. “I c-can’t be a witch, I don’t want to be evil. You're lying!” she cried out, shocking McGonagall.

“What on earth could have given you such an idea that witches are evil Roxanna.” The professor asked.

“M-most of the books I read portray witches to be nothing but cold and evil, no good in them at a-all.”

McGonagall looked at Roxanna’s parents and they shrugged, unsure of what to say to that. She shook her head and turned to look back at the child. “Roxanna, I am a witch. Do you think I am evil?” She asked.

Roxanna’s eyes widened and looked up at the professor. She opened her mouth to speak but she quickly shut it and looked at the floor. She took a deep breath and sighed. “I-I don’t know you, I c-can’t pass on judgment so quickly, you seem nice.”

McGonagall smiled softly at her answer. “I won’t deny that there are bad witches and wizards out there Roxanna, but the title alone does not make you evil. It is the path you choose to take that determines your fate. That is why Hogwarts exists. To help guide new witches, such as yourself, and wizards to become the best they can be and fulfill their destiny.”

“Hold on now, how do you even know our daughter is a witch. What proof do you have.” Her father steps in, a bit annoyed that someone is wanting to take away his baby girl.

“The Ministry monitors the usage of magic outside the wizarding communities. This is how we suspect candidates for future wizards and witches. We know that the two of you are muggles, non-magic folk. That is why when your house started having signs of magical flare-ups, we suspected your daughter was the one responsible.” The professor stands up from the couch and looks at Roxanna’s father. “Children who have magical abilities tend to do accidental magic at a young age, usually tied to emotions. Has Roxanna ever done somethings you can not explain when she is angry, upset, or scared?”

The parents gave each other a glance before her father started talking. “Now that you mention it yeah there have been a few incidents,” Galvin spoke and looked at his daughter. “Roxanna and I were having a...conversation about not getting attached to certain species of animals on the farm.” At the mention of that, Roxanna looked up glared at him, and huffed. “She got furious and the living room curtains suddenly caught on fire. I guess you can say things got a little heated.” He tried to joke and Roxanna rolled her eyes.  
‘  
“We thought one of the candles got knocked over or something, but after looking and finding none on the floor. We couldn’t explain it so we just shrugged it off.” Her mother added.

“That happened because of Roxanna’s magical abilities. They are untrained and unpredictable. If she goes to Hogwarts she will learn to control these abilities.” spoke McGonagall.

“I’m sorry to disappoint, Professor, but my family can’t afford to send me to a school. Roxanna said a little deflated. “I’m homeschooled.” She added quickly. She didn’t think going to school would be a bad idea, even if it is a magic school. Roxanna never had a friend her age. She was only friends with the animals on the farm, like Bella and Nutmeg. This could be her chance to make some human friends. Though her family’s finances always seemed to get in the way of things.

Her parents looked a bit ashamed at the mention of their money issues from their daughter, McGonagall smiled at them knowingly. “Not to worry dear, our school provides students with financial aid to those who are in need. You can easily get your supplies and go.”

Roxanna looked up at her parents with a little bit of hope.

“It would be good for Roxanna to go out and make friends,” Jilian spoke resting her hand on her husband’s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. She could tell he didn’t want Roxanna to leave, and to be honest she is hesitant herself. Though she truly believed this will be good for their daughter in the long run.

Galvin groaned and sighed. “Alright, she can go.” 

McGonagall grinned. “Wonderful.” She looked down at Roxanna. “Welcome to Hogwarts Ms. Duggan.”


End file.
